


Steven Universe The Movie: Mama Spinel AU

by Moonshine210



Series: Mama Spinel Trilogy [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comments are appriciated, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crystal Gem Spinel Au, F/F, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Mama Spinel, Manipulation, Mother-Son Relationship, Original Character(s), Steven's still a mama's boy, The Pearls have nicknames, sorta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: Steven Universe, now 16 years old, had saved the entire galaxy and his whole family. He can finally rest after all the trouble the Diamonds had caused him. No more villains...Or is there...?
Relationships: Amethyst & Spinel (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Series: Mama Spinel Trilogy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858102
Comments: 42
Kudos: 88





	1. Happily Ever After... ?

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are! At the Movie at last! And just uh, to give you a headstart, do know that this won't anything phenomenal. It's just a simple AU that is fun to write, and I do know there's probably better written stories of Spinel out there.
> 
> Some chapters are gonna be long, some of them are gonna be short, and I don't want to be afraid of making changes. So, let's go!

_"Once upon a time, the Gem Homeworld was ruled by Diamonds; White, Yellow, Blue, and the littlest Diamond, Pink. While the other Diamonds conquered many worlds across the galaxy, Pink had only one; the planet Earth. One day, Pink fled the comforts of Homeworld. On Earth, she made a new home, new friends, and finally, new life, giving up her form to bequeath her gem to her half-human son. Without Pink, Gemkind entered an era of despair. But, when Steven Universe learned of his heritage, he reunited with his fellow Diamonds and championed a new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of space..."_

White Diamond closed the book, "And now dear Gems everywhere, I'm pleased to announce that Steven is finally ready to take his rightful place on Pink Diamond's throne!"

The camera shifted down, showing a much older Steven, now wearing a pink varsity jacket, a blue shirt with a yellow star, blue jeans, and pink sandals. He smiled, "Hey there, everyone!"

The words " _ **Steven Universe Age 16**_ " appeared for a moment before fading.

"I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond," said Steven, "But, that's not the case. I love to spend my time in Earth, actually."

The Diamonds sat up from their thrones, confused by Steven's choice. Yarrow adjusted the controls, letting the message spread throughout the universe through multiple communications where the millions of Gems watched.

"My home is a beach house where I live with my family," Steven explained, "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and my mother Spinel. As much as I've loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I can't wait to get home and spend some quality time with my family..."

White Diamond was baffled, quickly looking offscreen annoyed, "Cut the feed."

"Your time is up anyway," snarked Yarrow, making Bluebell snicker at her joke and turned off the broadcast.

Steven turned to the Diamonds, "I think that went well."

"Steven, please..." White Diamond complained.

Yellow Diamond stepped beside her, "You can't go!"

"You must stay!" Blue Diamond begged.

"You're all we have left of Pink!" White Diamond then crouched down, shaking the room, "Steven, you belong here with us."

Steven nervously backed away to the warp pad, "Uh, n-no thanks." But the Diamonds weren't ready to give up so easily.

 **Blue, White, & Yellow**: _Come live with us at the palace, there's a room waiting for you..._

 **Yellow** : _Come on..._

 **Blue** : _Come on..._

 **White** : _Come on..._

 **Blue, White, & Yellow**: _Just let us adore you..._

Steven stood on the warp pad, "You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, but I've got my own life to get back to. Don't forget, I'm not Pink Diamond-"

 **Blue, White, & Yellow**: _Yes, we know that you're not her, but you were hers..._

Steven frowned anxiously from how close they were.

 **Blue, White, & Yellow**: _You know what it meant to love her, and you remind us so much of her..._

"Thanks, but I really gotta go," Steven gently refused.

"But _Steven!_ " The Diamond spoke at once.

"I've disbanded my armies! I've liberated my colonies!" Yellow Diamond insisted.

Blue Diamond moved in, "I never shatter. I never make anyone cry."

"I've been saying 'please' and 'thank you', even to lower lifeforms!" White Diamond added.

Steven crossed his arms, "What did we take about?"

White Diamond sighed, "Ugh, _equal_ lifeforms. Steven, we've done everything you've asked!"

"That's great! Good job! Keep it up! Bye!" Steven encouraged before warping away.

* * *

Back home, Connie was reading a magazine and sitting on the floor near the warp pad and looked up when Steven arrived, "Steven! What took you so long?"

Steven leapt over to the girl and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away and sighed, "The Diamonds. They _really_ want me to move in."

"Why?" asked Connie.

"Because they want to smother me with attention 24/7. They make Spinel from years ago look better in comparison." Steven lightly joked.

Connie laughed, "Guess there's something about you that Gems just love!"

"Guess so." Steven shrugged.

Connie walked over to the door and pressed it to open, "Well, I'm glad I got to see you before heading out."

Steven shut off the screen, "You're really going through with it?"

The couple walked downstairs to the porch as Connie told him, "Of course. I've always wanted to go to space camp."

"Yeah, space is pretty great now," Steven said, "But are you sure you don't wanna stay with us for a little longer?"

"My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet," Connie said as she stepped inside Steven's room to get her duffel bag, "Plus, I get all the freeze-dried ice cream I can eat."

"But Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight. Isn't a rock show a little better than space camp?"

"It's maybe equal to space camp."

Steven chuckled as Connie's phone vibrated.

"That's my mom," said Connie, "I should get going." The couple gave each-other another hug... then Connie blushed and kissed Steven's cheek, a blush appearing on his cheeks and making him freeze in place.

"Okay! Bye!" Connie waved to him and ran down the stairs.

Steven placed a hand on his kissed cheek, grinning widely and his eyes gleaming as he ran out to the porch, "Tell everyone at space camp that space used to be super scary and dangerous, but it's great now!"

"I will!" Connie shouted back to him, walking down the beach and waving goodbye again.

Steven let out a content sigh...

 **Steven** : _Here we are in the future, here we are in the future and it's bright..._

_Nothing to fear, no one to fight._

_I can't believe we've come so far,_

_Happily ever after, here we are!_

_Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in Pink Diamond's shadow._

_Fixing all her crimes, I'd thought I'd always be in endless battle_

_Until I began to hone... A power all my own..._

_That I could feel growing stronger everyday,_

_And now I saved the world, not just that- the whole galaxy saved!_

_We did it!_

_Here we are in the future!_

After petting Clementine's head, the teen ran down the porch. Pearl and Greg were relaxing on the beach, Lion sleeping inside the van and Pearl was holding a guitar.

"Hey Pearl! Hey Dad!" Steven greeted them, running over to Greg.

"Hey Stchu-ball," said Greg.

"Steven!" Pearl held up her guitar, "I'm learning to play the bass."

"I keep telling her, it's _bass_."

"Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells bass."

"You're the boss."

Pearl smirked, "Heck yes I am," She hopped up onto the van...

 **Pearl** : _Once upon a time, Spinel and I lived to be of Pink Diamond's service_

_Til the day the three of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface._

_Rose used to be my fantasy... but it was Spinel who set me free..._

_But in the end, I guess I put her heart a-side,_

_And after love and loss and all the tears that we cried, I find that-_

**Pearl & Steven**: _Here we are in the future!_

Lion padded over to Steven as they laughed, the boy petting his mane, "Hey buddy. I'm heading into town."

Greg gave his son a finger-gun, "See you at the concert tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Steven stated and hopped into Lion's mane. Inside the Pink Dimension, Steven hummed the tune of the song, walked over to the oak tree and hopped out of Lars' hair.

 **Steven** : _Here we are!_

Garnet pulled a seat out, "I saved you a seat." Steven sat down, the Off-Colors standing around and Lars placed his famous ube roll for them.

"Thanks Garnet!" Steven smiled to the misfit Gems, "Hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"You're just in time for my favorite part of the story…"

 **Garnet** : _Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier_

_Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her._

_Suddenly they were fusing... Beautiful, strange, confusing..._

_And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive,_

_That if you never told me this, I never would have believed you then, but-_

**Garnet & Steven**: _Here we are in the future!_

"Lemme just save this," Steven bubbled his ube roll and sent it away, "Hey, any idea where Mom could be?"

"Very likely at her new flower shop," replied Garnet, knowing very well who he meant, "Bet she'd love you to visit."

"Of course!" Steven nodded, and ran off.

At the flower shop, " _ **A Haven Made Of Petals**_ ", Spinel stepped outside with a watering can and sprayed a hanging pot of mayflowers near the door, her expression reading nothing but satisfaction.

"Hey Spinel!" Steven happily greeted, running towards the pink Gem.

Spinel stopped watering her mayflowers, smiling at the sound of Steven's voice. She placed the watering can down and embraced her son in a bear hug, "Heya, sweetheart!" She pulled away, still holding his hands, "What'cha up to?"

"Just stopping by to say hi to my _favorite_ mom!" Steven replied happily, and they both laughed in joy.

"Oh Stevie," Spinel wiped a small tear from her laughter, "I never thought my life would come to this, but I'm so glad it did..."

 **Spinel** : _Once upon a time, I was gifted as the only one of my kind_

_But loving Pink and her Pearl was the only thing that was set on my mind._

_Then we started the war to end their reign... And we all went through so much pain..._

_Soon Pink had died, but then a new life came inside!_

_You were so dear, I held you near._

_And now that we've both grown up, I can say that-_

**Spinel & Steven**: _Here we are in the future!_

After another hug at the end of her verse, Steven pulled away, "Say, do you know where Amethyst could be?"

"Probably at Little Homeworld, hanging out with the others," Spinel answered, brimming a smile, "Take the warp. I hear they're making another one." She kissed his forehead before he ran off to the warp.

Steven warped and was about to walk off the pad until Amethyst's whip wrapped around him and pulled him towards its owner before he could fall, "Whoa! Careful dude!"

Steven and Amethyst then pointed finger-guns, "Pew pew!" And performed a handshake, finishing it off with "1! 2! 3! Hup!"

Steven kept holding Amethyst's hand, "Thanks Amethyst!"

Yelping at the shake, Steven and Amethyst held into the rope tied around the warp as it pulled up, showing Bismuth and Jasper working on the lever of the crane, Lapis sitting on the edge of the platform.

"Steven! You're just in time!" Bismuth called out to them, "We're just about to install the new warp!"

Amethyst gave the orange Gem a thumbs up, "You're doing great, sis!"

Jasper only responded with a thumbs-up of her own as Peridot floated up on a trash can lid, her fingers pulling up a screen, "At this rate, Little Homeworld is 16.3 percent away from completion!"

"That would mean it's..." Lapis calculated in her head, "Only 83.7 percent complete! We'd better get cracking!" She summoned her water wings and flew off.

"We're on it!" Bismuth replied as she and Jasper cranked the lever of the platform, lifting the purple Gem and hybrid over Little Homeworld, watching the multiple Gems of many kinds working on constructing and building Little Homeworld.

"Wow," Steven gazed below him, 'Little Homeworld's growing fast."

"So are you!" Amethyst shape-shifted into Steven and spoke in a deep voice, "Look at me! I'm a young adult!"

Steven laughed, and shifting back to herself, Amethyst smiled happily, "I love that all these Gems want to make their new home on Earth. Wish I'd had this when I first emerged..."

 **Amethyst** : _Once upon a time, I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten_

_A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in._

_I came out late and alone... Knew nothing but my home..._

_But I know now exactly who I'm s'posed to be._

_And it's a part of this family!_

The crane lowered the warp into the hole, guided by Iris. Steven and Amethyst hopped off the warp as it was placed in.

"So, whaddya think?" asked Amethyst, just as Garnet, Pearl, and Spinel arrived.

 **Steven** : _If I could just stop right there and be..._

_Finally done,_

_Finally us,_

_Finally we..._

_Are in the future!_

**Crystal Gems** : _Here we are in the future, and it's bright!_

_Nothing to fear, no one to fight!_

_I can't believe we've come so far!_

**Steven** : _Happily ever after!_

 **Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, & Spinel**: _Happily ever after!_

 **Steven** : _Happily ever after-_

 **Crystal Gems** : _Here we are!~_

* * *

Back on the hill of the Statue, Steven plucked a yellow flower, kissed his pinkie finger and poked the stem, restoring the flower. The Crystal Gems all laid together on the grass, with Pearl and Spinel laid on their stomachs and held hands, their fingers intertwined.

"Ah... This is just wonderful. What do you all think?" asked Steven, his eyes closed.

Pearl smiled, "I agree."

"Me too." Spinel mumbled.

Amethyst nodded, "Here here."

Steven opened his eyes and glanced up at the fusion, "How's the future look, Garnet? Does everything stay like this forever?"

Garnet's face brimmed with a smile with her visors shining... but it faded into a frown and she sat up, "... No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, if any of you are confused, which is definitely about the Pearls, 'Yarrow' and 'Bluebell' are the nicknames for Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl respectively, given by Spinel.


	2. A New Threat

The other Gems sat up, perplexed by Garnet's answer when the wind picked up and the area around them went dark. Dark storm clouds swirled above them, blocking the sun, and they all stood up. A white, disc-shaped ship zoomed down from the small cyclone, ready to land.

"Move!" Garnet ordered as they backed away from getting crushed.

The strange ship paused right above the hill, it's six spider-like limbs shot out and dug themselves to the sides of the cliff. The Gems could only watch as a door lowered itself, a small stairway appearing from it.

A black figure stood at the doorway, its front side layered in darkness from the light behind it, "Greetings! Could you, by chance, be Steven Universe?"

"Um... yes?" Steven answered hesitantly.

"... _Marvelous_ ," The figure's smirk visibly stretched across its face, before leaping down to the grass before them.

The small, white-speckled black gem on her throat gleamed in the light and the black, gray, and white Gem stood up, clearing her throat as if presenting herself, shifting her satchel to her side.

The newcomer smiled, seeing that the Gems had their weapons out, "Oooh my my my, where are my manners? I am _Apache Tears_. I've heard some things about you; Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Spinel _._ "

Spinel kept herself steady, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Apache Tears giggled politely, yet very maniacally, "Aw, don't be so tense. I only want one thing, and I'll leave."

"Okay, what is it?!" Amethyst readied herself, everybody else doing the same.

"Juuuust..." The newcomer's eyes narrowed, the four Gems reflecting in them, " _ **All of you.**_ "

Laughing wildly, Apache Tears lunged herself towards Steven, intent to attacking him first. But Spinel wouldn't allow that, both she and Pearl blocking Steven and knocked her away. Apache Tears didn't get a moment to get up as Amethyst's whip wrapped around her and pulled her towards her.

Garnet stood in front of Amethyst and struck a well-aimed blow to the black and white Gem's face, sending her back and her body slid across the grass. At first, the Crystal Gems felt confident, but their guards had nearly fallen when Apache Tears got up, her dull gray eyes now crazed.

" _Fine_." She spoke, "If you wish to play this the hard way, then so be it."

Apache Tears grabbed something from the little satchel and held it up, clicking a switch. From the hilt of the black grip, a pole extended out. When it stopped, a white beam of light shaped like a diamond-shaped rod with a deadly pointed-tip appeared. It crackled with energy as Apache Tears' grin stretched wide, _unnaturally_ wide.

The Crystal Gems were startled, but Spinel stayed by Steven's side as Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl ran over to her, preparing their attacks. However, Apache Tears was swift enough to dodge them, first striking Amethyst with her weapon, slicing her in half and the purple Gem receded into her gemstone. The new Gem grabbed her, shoving it into her satchel.

Now Garnet and Pearl grew anxious, Garnet charging towards her with her gauntlets, but Apache Tears dodged sideways and sliced Garnet in half as well, making her poof and the two gemstones fell into Apache Tears' bag.

Pearl was left, and when she tried to hold Apache Tears back with her spear, the black and white Gem adjusted her movements so the blade penetrated through her chest. And the pale Gem was down and out and in Apache Tears' clutches, leaving Spinel and Steven to face off against this new enemy.

Spinel stood up, protectively blocking her son from the Gem and her eyes blazed with rage, her pigtails bristling, " _ **Don't you dare lay a finger on him...**_ "

Apache Tears wasn't fazed, "Awww, how cute. Defending that cruel creature. But that's okay. I'll END THAT MINDSET FOR YOU!" She dashed towards them, Spinel grabbing her by the weapon and when the Gem tried to aim the blade, her head dodged this way and that, avoiding the touch.

"Blimey! Should've known you had a body that can stretch like that," Apache Tears remarked, "How wonderful! You'll be a magnificent asset to me!"

"W-What does that even mean?!" Spinel demanded.

" _THIS!_ " screeched Apache Tears as she gained enough strength to move away from Spinel's grasp. Steven watched in horror as the blade struck through Spinel's head, right in between the eyes. Her form poofed and her gem landed in front of him.

Boiling with anger, Steven got up and got his shield out, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"Now now," Apache Tears wasn't fazed by his shout, "That's no way to greet a guest. Just hand over her gem and I'll leave-"

She was thrown off as Steven summoned his shield and tossed it at her like a disc. She scowled, slicing the shield in half with her spear, "So be it."

Grinning, Apache Tears began to slash the boy with her weapon, causing pink veins to appear on his skin. Steven tried to hold her back, grabbing the pole. Gray eyes bore into his, but he saw the satchel and thinking fast, he tugged on the bag, ripping it off her shoulder and releasing the gemstones out of their prison.

The black and white Gem yelped in shock, gritting her teeth and brought her foot into between his groin area. Steven wheezed from the pain and fell to the ground, still holding the spear. Not wanting to waste time, Apache Tears grabbed the nearest gemstone; Spinel's.

"Fine. Keep the others. From what I've seen, they are nothing special... unlike _this_ one..." She giggled wickedly, encasing Spinel's gem in a pale gray bubble.

Steven lifted his head weakly, "W-What… What are you doing with her?" He even tried to summon his shield, but was bewildered as it glitched up and disappeared.

Apache Tears shifted her eyes to the heart-shaped gem, "Her? Oh, I'm going to take _good_ care of her. In the meantime, I'll let you go ahead and waste your time trying to contaminate those Gems I hit. Except..." Her expression darkened into a malevolent grin, " _You won't be able to infect them anymore..._ "

"W-What... what are you talking- Agh!" Steven tried to stand up, but that kick she delivered nearly knocked him out, "Don't hurt my mother... Please..." He fell to his knees and panted, holding his stomach.

" _Mother?_ " Apache Tears raised an eyebrow, either out of sheer mockery or genuine confusion, "You humans and your silly vocabulary. Well, it was such a pleasure to meet you, Steven Universe! Cheerio!~" She sang her last word as she ran up the staircase of her ship, completely forgetting her weapon.

"NO! MOM!" Steven cried, reaching out a hand, but it was useless as the ship glowed and flew off in the distance away from Beach City. Steven felt his tears spill, feeling nothing but horror and sorrow at the loss of the Gem he loved so much.

Steven stood up slowly, sniffling and rubbing the tears from his eyes, "I... I gotta get the Gems..."

* * *

In the living room with the four gemstones laid on the table, Steven continued to stare at them pensively, hugging his knees when he heard the door open.

"Steven!" Greg shouted, running over to the teen, "I came as fast as I could! Are you okay?"

"... No…" Steven looked down.

Greg saw the gemstones, "Holy sh- S-She got everyone! Wait... where's Spinel?"

Steven sniffled, his tears returning, "This Gem, Apache Tears, took her away and hit the Gems with... this." He pulled out the gray weapon, activating the blade and deactivated it.

"But why?!"

" _I don't know!_ " Steven lashed out, then coming back to his senses when he saw the look in Greg's eyes, and he covered his face in his hands, "And when she hit me with that thing, it did something to my powers." He showed his gem, still emitting a faint, pulsing glow. "What am I going to do, Dad? I couldn't save the Gems and lost Spinel! I couldn't do a thing..."

Greg grew concerned, sitting next to Steven and patted his back, "Oh, stchu-ball, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's Spinel, the stretchiest and friendliest Gem in the entire universe! I'm sure she'll take care of herself against this... whoever did this."

Steven wiped a tear and exhaled, "Thanks Dad..."

"Besides," Greg held Pearl's gem, "What's taking 'em so long?" As if on cue, Pearl's gemstone floated upwards. "Nevermind! Here she comes!"

However, a blue translucent clam shell formed around her gemstone, confusing the two males. Then it spoke, slightly sounding like Pearl, " _Please identify yourself."_

"Um... Greg Universe?" Greg nervously answered.

" _Greetings, Um Greg Universe. Please state preferred customization options."_

Greg paused, "Um... what am I supposed to say here?" He whispered to Steven.

"I don't know!" Steven whisper-yelled.

" _Default settings selected. Please stand by."_

Pearl's gemstone floated away and near the floor, the clam opening and Pearl reappeared... except she looked different. Her outfit was the same as she was when serving Pink Diamond. Pearl opened her eyes.

"Pearl!" Steven exclaimed and approached her, "Pearl, thank goodness you're back! Spinel's-"

But much to his dismay, Pearl ignored him and walked over to Greg.

 **Pearl** : _How do you do, my Um Greg Universe?_

_Thank you for bringing me to the world._

_I am at your eternal service,_

_Welcome to your new Pearl..._

"... WhaaaAAAAAT'S GOING ON?!" Both Greg and Steven shouted in unison.

"Could her gem be cracked?" Greg asked.

Steven inspected her gem and shook his head. Then Ruby reformed and he ran up to her, "Ruby! Are-are you okay?"

"AH!" Ruby jumped back, "Who are you?! You're not my assignment!"

Greg scratched his head, "I could really use an explanation here..."

"Allow me to illuminate!" Pearl spoke up, twirling to the red Gem.

 **Pearl** : _A Ruby guard! But just a single one._

_They tend to come in teams of 3 or more..._

Sapphire also reformed just in time.

 **Pearl** : _A precious Sapphire! She sees the future,_

_That's who the Ruby's for!_

Ruby made the Diamond salute, "My Sapphire! As my sworn duty and sole purpose, I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will," said Sapphire, "That's why I predict you won't last more than a day."

"Huh?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"Come now," Hopping off the table, Sapphire guided Ruby away, just as Amethyst reformed, except as her form when she first emerged.

"Amethyst!" Steven got her attention, but waved his hand, "Hey Amethyst?"

Amethyst waved back, "Hey Amethyst?"

"Wha- No! _You're_ Amethyst!"

"Wha- No! _You're_ Amethyst!"

 **Pearl** : _You must be right, this is an Amethyst,_

_Except an Amethyst is big and strong._

_This one is not the best example,_

_Something is clearly wrong._

"I-I do say, something _is_ clearly wrong," pondered Pearl, with Amethyst copying her movements, "What are all of these different Gems doing here in this strange place?"

Steven grew worried, "Pearl, don't you recognize them? Don't you recognize me?"

"Hm..." Pearl thought to herself, Amethyst doing the same, "Well, I certainly recognize my Um Greg Universe."

Greg glanced away, "Oh boy..."

Pearl then examined Steven, "As for you... hmm... Nope! Not a clue!"

"I-I'm Steven!" Steven exclaimed, "The kid you knew for years! Oh... if only Spinel was here..."

"Spinel?" Pearl made a slightly cute confused expression.

 **Pearl** : _A dear Spinel is made to-_

A finger pressed to her lips paused her and Steven groaned miserably, "I already know that. Uuugh, this is just wonderful... Wait, is the same thing happening to Spinel? What _is_ this weapon?" He stared at the item Apache Tears used.

"What _is_ this weapon?" Amethyst copied his question.

Sighing, Steven heard Lion walk in, "Hey Lion, do you know what's going on?" All he got was a growl. "Oh, you're no help either. At least I can still use your..." He tried to put the object inside Lion's mane, but the portal didn't open and the weapon just fell to the ground.

"... I can't even put stuff in Lion's mane anymore?! That's the easiest thing I do!" Steven picked up the weapon, gripping it tightly in thought.

Greg backed away from Pearl, "Uh Steven? What are you going to do?"

"I... I don't have anyone else to help me except..." Steven remembered something, "Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot! They'd know what to do! Come on guys!" He ran to the door, realizing that no one was following him, "G-Guys?"

"What would you like me to do for you, my Um Greg?" asked Pearl. Amethyst shape-shifted into Greg, confusing the pale Gem.

Steven looked over to the two Gems, "Ruby? Sapphire?"

Ruby blocked Sapphire's path, "She's not going anywhere with you!"

"I do see us following him to the countryside," assured Sapphire.

"Nevermind! We're going," Ruby and Sapphire followed Steven to the door.

Greg was trying to take back the laundry basket from Pearl and Amethyst (who took Pearl's form), "Wait! Don't leave me alone with these two!"

"Just keep an eye on them for now, we'll be back!" Steven shut the door behind him and he, Ruby, and Sapphire were off to Little Homeworld, hoping to find out what's going on.

As they walked down the beach, Steven gazed towards the direction where Apache Tears' ship had flown. "Mom... Please be okay..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. A kick to the dick XC
> 
> Also, you are all welcome to hate Apache Tears, for any reason.
> 
> Really.
> 
> ...
> 
> Headcanon voice for Apache Tears: Laura Bailey (Raspberyl)
> 
> If you guys wanna know what she looks like, copy and pasta the link here: https://www.deviantart.com/moonshine210/art/Her-Stare-835682647


	3. An All For Naught Plot

Somewhere, in a forest area far away from Beach City, the ship's legs planted themselves into the ground, crushing or pushing away any trees under them. Inside, Apache Tears was pacing in a circle, waiting for Spinel to reform. The room she was in had multiple science equipment, along with a giant screen on the right side of the room with a control panel below it.

"Come on, you blasted Gem," Apache Tears grumbled, "I need to get this started already..." She continued to pace a bit more, until the gemstone finally glowed and floated up.

Apache Tears stopped grinned, though she was a little put-off when the upside-down gem turned right-side up, and Spinel reformed, letting out a giggle and her arms coiled around her waist and launched herself at her for a hug.

The black and white Gem groaned from the impact and the white light faded from Spinel. Except her hair was in two heart-shaped buns, her colors brighter, wearing a white top and puffy pink shorts, pink gloves, her shoes round and squishy, and her big eyes were black and pie-cut, reading nothing but pure innocence.

"Yippie! I'm so excited to meet you!" Spinel greeted joyfully.

Apache Tears blinked in surprise, but smiled, "Oh my dear Spinel, I'm so glad you're alright. "

Spinel, having only been reformed a few seconds ago, didn't understand, "Wha? Is that a game we were playing?"

"Game?" The black and white Gem was baffled, "Rubbish! This is no game! I saved your life from a monster who infected all these Gems and brought them to his disgusting planet! He had shattered the Diamonds to have come this far, far enough hurt such poor, unfortunate Gems, like you!"

"Ha ha... Wha-What?" Spinel's smile crooked.

Apache Tears sighed, "Wow, the rejuvenator of mine really took _all_ your memories away? Or maybe he really did take all your memories away and all I did was remove your contamination."

Spinel's demeanor had dropped into something more afraid and worried. "Who's... _he?_ "

Apache Tears lowered her chin, "He goes by the name of... _**Steven Universe.**_ "

"S-Steven Universe?" Spinel was confused, "He doesn't sound all that bad."

"Exactly!" Apache Tears grabbed her shoulders, "He's fooling everyone to come to him so he can infect Gems with his sickly contamination, along with the hundreds of humans on this planet! And now, Steven's going to carry it out to the entire galaxy! Shattering the Diamonds was just the start!" Her grin stretched unnaturally wide, "But we can end it _now_. We both have each-other in this, Spinel. With your skills and my intelligence, we'll take him down and we'll be hailed heroes!"

"I...I..." Spinel wasn't sure about this, backing away from the other Gem.

The black and white Gem stared into Spinel's eyes, finding nothing but hesitance in her eyes. Sighing, she placed Spinel down and walked away, "Alright, Spinel. Suit yourself. Go ahead and leave me alone here, with no friends, no Diamond to go to. Leave me here to die alone... that's fine by me..."

Feeling immense guilt, Spinel shook her head, grasping Apache Tears' shoulder, "W-Wait!"

Hiding her grin, Apache Tears turned to face the Gem, "W-What?"

"O-Okay, I won't leave. I'll help you."

Apache Tears lit up, "Y-You will?"

"Yeah. I promise to stay by your side!"

"Oh Spinel..." The black and white Gem whispered before embracing Spinel tightly, "Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Apache Tears brought the Rejuvenator along so she could reset the Gems to get them on her side.
> 
> Kinda smart, but still, you're welcome to hate Apache Tears in any way.


	4. Looking For Answers

"What do you mean you haven't heard of an Apache Tears?!" Steven exclaimed.

Bismuth could only shake her head, "I'm sorry Steven. I've never heard of that kind of Gem."

"Neither have I," Lapis shrugged.

"Or me," added Peridot.

Steven glanced over the orange Gem walking up the stairs, "Jasper! What about you?!"

Jasper just stood there and blinked, either having no idea what they were talking about or even she didn't know what an Apache Tears was.

Steven groaned in slight defeat, looking over to Ruby marching around Sapphire, "I have no idea what she's up to, but she did something weird to me and the Gems and took Spinel away."

"Weird?" asked Peridot.

"She hit us all with this," Steven pulled out the weapon, about to press the switch to activate.

But Bismuth snatched it away, "HEY! Be careful with that! This is a Rejuvenator!" She carefully activated the weapon, "Homeworld used to use these things on Gems that started steppin' out of line. One hit with this... you're back to how they made you."

When everyone stared at Ruby and Sapphire, the red Gem blocked the prophet away from them, narrowing her eyes.

"So _that's_ why Pearl saw Greg as her owner and Amethyst was copying us..." Steven concluded.

Jasper began to laugh, "Pearl?! As Greg's servant?! That's amazing! Ha ha ha!"

Lapis angrily shoved the orange Gem's side, "Jasper! Now's not the time!" Jasper humphed and turned away.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot panicked and stood back from Bismuth, "Who knows what would've happened if _we_ had touched it! I would've lost all my character development! Wait, how did _you_ survive being hit by that thing, Steven?"

Steven blinked in realization, "I... I think I didn't. My human half kept me from poofing, but-but my Gem half, it took the hit! She sent me back! It's like I'm a kid again, I can barely control my powers!" He tried to summon his shield, only for it to glitch and fade again, "How do I fix this?"

Bismuth deactivated the Rejuvenator and handed it back to him and Steven gripped it, "Oh no, do I need to get the Diamonds?"

"You're the one with healing powers," said Lapis, "If anyone can fix this, it's you."

"How's _that_ going to help him?" Jasper pointed out.

Steven walked over the balcony, "I can't believe this is happening. For the first time in years, the world's being threatened again. I-I don't even know what Apache Tears is going to do." He sniffled and tears formed in his eyes, "If only I tried harder, maybe I could've saved them, and Spinel wouldn't haven been taken away. She'd... She'd know what to do..."

The teen wrapped his arms around himself, most likely wishing to feel Spinel's arms coiled around him, making him feel safe and loved. Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot looked on, concern flashing in their eyes...

 **Steven** : _Here we are in the future, here we are in the future and it's wrong..._

_Just a second ago, we were singing this song._

_And now, this stranger changed them and took her..._

_Happily ever after, there we were..._

**Bismuth** : ... _When had it ever been easy?_

_Hasn't it always been hard to be us?_

_When you try to face the pain,_

_You must know there's people you can trust._

_That's why we've got to have each-other_

_While we'll figure this out, we must!_

_Because we, are the Crystal Gems!_

_And we never give up, we never give up on our friends!_

_As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star,_

_We'll find a way, to save the day, that's who we are!_

**Steven** : _Here we are in the future, here we are in the future and it's wrong!_

_Look at them, they're not even singing along._

_If I could've just stopped right there, we'd be..._

_Totally fine._

_Totally us._

_Totally me..._

**Bismuth** : _Even if it takes a thousand years to get them back, we will!_

_They may not know who they are, but we do!_

_Believe me Steven, I've known them longer._

_I've seen them get through worse and come back stronger._

_That's why I believe in them, and I believe in you!_

_Because we, are the Crystal Gems!_

_And we never give up, we never give up on our friends!_

_As long as one of us is standing to brandish the star..._

**Bismuth & Peridot**: _We'll find a way!_

 **Bismuth & Lapis**: _To save the day!_

 **Bismuth & Jasper**: _That's who we are!_

Steven brightened up, "Right! Okay, we have to put our heads together. There's gotta be some way to make them remember." When he turned to face the two reset Gems, he and the other Gems examined them.

"You're doing a wonderful job," spoke Sapphire.

Ruby blushed, "Err, thank you, my Sapphire..."

Peridot tapped her chin and got an idea, "That's it! Maybe we can figure out pieces of their experiences and make them see the picture, like the puzzles Spinel showed me.'' She pulled up a screen of a puzzle, the pieces combining together to form a rectangle.

"Hey-hey Peridot!" Steven brimmed a smile to her, "That just might work! If we can just show them or tell them what they've been through, they might remember everything! One piece at a time."

"But it'll take forever!" Lapis complained.

Jasper snorted, "It's better than nothing."

"Exactly," Steven nodded, "So let's get started!"

 **Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, & Steven**: _We'll find a way, to save the day,_

_That's who we are!_

* * *

As Ruby continued to proudly guard Sapphire, Steven and the other Crystal Gems were figuring out how to get Garnet back.

"So," Steven explained aloud, "When Ruby and Sapphire first became Garnet, Ruby rushed in to save Sapphire from danger, and bam! They fused. So, maybe we've gotta create some sort of dangerous situation."

"Oh, I'm good at being a 'dangerous situation'," Jasper chuckled and summoned her helmet.

Steven's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, that's right! Since Pearl isn't here, I guess you're the closest thing that, well, helped me meet Ruby and Sapphire."

Jasper shrugged, "That was years ago. Now then." She stood up and strode over to the reset Gems. "Hey weaklings!"

Ruby stopped and faced her, standing in front of Sapphire, "Halt! I cannot allow you to approach my Sapphire!"

"Oh really?" Jasper smirked, "Then fight me. Show me what'cha got."

Bismuth became nervous and whispered to the others, "I do hope she's not gonna get carried away..."

"Well, you know how Jasper can be. Still surprised she's even joined us," Lapis snarked quietly.

Steven sighed, "Look, if things do get outta hand, I'll handle it."

Ruby summoned her gauntlet, "Alright! You asked for it!" She made a battle cry and rushed towards the orange Gem... only to helplessly punch at her leg.

Jasper was definitely amused by this, and Sapphire made a comment, "I predict you won't be able to protect me from the Jasper."

"Wha-" Ruby turned around, only to be smacked away and landed on the ground. Steven, Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot readied themselves, hoping Jasper wasn't going to actually hurt them.

Sapphire made no movement as Jasper stepped slowly towards her, "What's the matter? Already predicting you'll be shattered by the best Gem soldier from Homeworld?"

Sapphire remained frozen.

Jasper grinned, "So be it then!" She threw her head back, ready to strike her helmet onto the blue prophet.

Instantly, the others were about the run over and stop the orange Gem, but were stopped as Ruby cried out, "NOOO!"

And as if time slowed down for them, before Jasper could attack, Ruby jumped to Sapphire's aid, and they looked into each-others' eyes, beginning to glow.

After a few moments, Garnet reformed, except she had the form when Ruby and Sapphire first fused, her colors and outfit appearing mixed up and her blue and pink hair poofy as cotton candy. The other Crystal Gems gasped and stared in awe.

Jasper dispelled her helmet, "... Did that do it?"

"Garnet!" Steven ran over to the fusion, "Garnet! You're back!" He tried to give her a hug, but fell when she backed away, and he lifted his head, "Thank goodness it's you!"

However, Garnet was still confused, holding her cheeks, "W-W-What's going on?!"

Steven began to explain desperately, "Everyone's memories are wiped, Spinel's been stolen, and my powers are messed up! We need your help! What should we do, Garnet?"

"... I'm sorry but..." Garnet mumbled, "Do you know me?"

Steven's joy faltered.

" _Great_." Jasper humphed, "She _still_ doesn't remember. All that for nothing."

Bismuth patted her back, "No Jasper, you did wonderful. We just need to get the rest of the pieces for them."

Just then, they heard a car honk and turned to see Greg's van (with Lion sleeping atop it) drove up to them. Pearl stepped out of the van, placing a step-stool and a red carpet at the back of the van. She summoned a little trumpet and blew it.

"Attention everyone," Pearl declared, holding the door handle, "Um Greg Universe has arrived."

Once she opened the door, Greg stumbled out of the van and ran over to them, "Steven!"

Jasper broke into laughter and mockingly clapped, "Congratulations _Um_ Greg, you've got your own personal Pearl- OOF!" Her side was shoved again by Lapis.

Brushing off what Jasper said, Greg looked at Steven with panic, "Have you seen Amethyst?"

"What?! I told you to watch her!" yelled Steven.

"She must have wandered off while I was wrestling my laundry out of Pearl's hands," Greg paused and saw Pearl cleaning the hubcaps of his van, "Pearl! You don't have to do that! I own a carwash!" He ran over to stop her.

Steven turned to Bismuth, "I need to go find Amethyst. Can you watch Garnet?"

"Yeah, sure," nodded Bismuth, "But it looks like she's doing a pretty good job watching herself." She gestured over to Garnet, who was staring at her own body. Jasper walked over to her, and the fusion backed away.

"Thanks." said Steven, walking over to Lion and climbing onto his back, telling him where he needed to go.

 _Hold on for me, Spinel,_ Steven thought to himself as Lion ran towards Beach City, _We'll be together again before you know it..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I just can't imagine Kimberly Brooks singing. And now that SU has ended, looks like we won't get any chance at that.
> 
> I also cut out "Isn't It Love?". I liked the lyrics and the visuals were top notch, but it was pointless.
> 
> ... also, Steven's still SUCH a mama's boy.


	5. Friendship Fraud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very long, so have this one as well.

"Apache?"

"Yes?"

"Why... can't I go outside?"

"That wouldn't do us any good. The Gems he infected might catch us if we go out unplanned. We must stay here for the time being."

"Oh... okay. I was hoping we'd play something."

Apache Tears let out a frustrated sigh, "We don't play games anymore. Maybe when we take down Steven and get everything back in order, maybe we will."

"Okay..."

Spinel continued to watch Apache Tears type into her computer, a camera pulled up in a corner of the screen scanning for any intruders. She hated to tell her best friend she was bored, and not only that, she had became... uncertain about this whole... revenge-thing.

Of course, she did promise Apache Tears that they'd take revenge on this "Steven Universe", but there was something about all this seemed… wrong. And that name, she barely even know this creature, yet that name sounded _so_ familiar. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Her voice was slightly above a whisper, "But..."

Apache Tears paused, hearing the hesitance in the other's tone, "But... _what?_ "

Spinel's eyes glistened, despite the dim light, "I-I don't know about this, Apache. This feels… wrong. I-I know you just told me about how Gemkind is taken over and I promised you I'll help take him down... but... I don't know why... but something about this Steven... There's something about him that I don't wanna hurt-"

" **YOU** _ **FOOL!**_ " Apache Tears' voice rose as she stood up from her chair and forced Spinel to step back, "That's _exactly_ what he wants you to think! It's his virus trying to affect you! Don't be an idiot! We're the only Gems of our kind! And we are going to avenge those innocent kinds by getting rid of that murderer! It's the only way! _**DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!**_ "

Spinel nodded fearfully, shrinking and backed against the wall as Apache Tears loomed over her.

After seething and letting out a breath, Apache Tears relaxed, "Spinel... Please forgive me. You're my best friend and I don't want you to get infected or be shattered. I wasn't able to save the Diamonds or the Gems forced to live here... that the thought of losing you too..." She covered her face, falling to her knees while crying softly.

Spinel immediately felt guilty, crawling over to the black and white Gem and hugging her. Apache Tears appeared to be stunned by her attempt to comfort her, and instantly hugged back.

"Oh Spinel... you're such a treasure..." She mumbled, grinning into Spinel's shoulder, knowing she had won over her friendship.

Apache Tears wasn't going to let Spinel go. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning sign that Spinel's in a bad relationship.


	6. Amethyst's Identity

"Amethyst!" Steven yelled, holding up a donut. "I've got tasty donuts! Come and get 'em!"

Still on Lion's back, they strolled through a neighborhood, hoping to find Amethyst.

Steven sighed, "Worth a try... Where could she be?" Crashing noises were heard, and he saw that he was at Vidalia's house, and the noises were coming from being inside the garage. "Amethyst?"

Pushing the curtains aside, Steven stepped inside the garage, seeing the multiple portraits laid around. But when he stopped at one of them, it _blinked_. Steven yelped, and Amethyst copied his yelp, shifting back into her small form.

Steven gasped, and sighed, "Amethyst, thank goodness you're okay."

"Thank goodness you're okay," Amethyst parroted.

"I'm not _very_ okay," Steven rubbed the back of his neck, "But I've got a plan. I'm gonna get us all back piece by piece, and rescue Spinel. And for your pieces, like… these paintings! Do you remember being painted?"

The short Gem picked up a portrait, "Being painted?"

Steven gave her his finger-guns, "Pew pew! Do you remember our handshake?"

"Our handshake?" asked Amethyst, shape-shifting into Steven.

Steven thought of something else, "What about... singing? Dancing?" He turned on a lamp, "Do you remember singing and dancing with me?"

Amethyst curiously tilted her head...

 **Steven** : _In the light of the day, in the dark of the night,_

_When you're raring to go, when you're tired from the fight._

_When you're losing your mind, let me give you a thought._

_I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what._

_In the dark of the night_

**Amethyst** : _In the dark of the night_

 **Steven** : _In the light of the day_

 **Amethyst** : _In the light of the day_

 **Steven** : _When you're rising to shine_

 **Amethyst** : _When you're rising to shine_

 **Steven** : _When you're hitting the hay_

 **Amethyst** : When you're hitting the hay

 **Steven** : _I'll be hanging around_

 **Amethyst** : _I'll be hanging around_

 **Steven** : _If you like it or not_

 **Amethyst** : _If you like it or not_

 **Amethyst & Steven**: _I'm gonna be by your side no matter what!_

Steven takes Amethyst out for fries and heads to the arcade where they cheat the skeeball game.

 **Steven** : _No matter what_

 **Amethyst** : _No matter what_

 **Steven** : _No matter what_

 **Amethyst** : _No matter what_

 **Steven** : _No matter what_

 **Amethyst & Steven**: _No matter what, no matter what_

 **Amethyst** : _No matter what_

 **Steven** : _Oh I'm gonna be..._

 **Amethyst** : _Oh I'm gonna be..._

 **Steven** : _Right by your side..._

 **Amethyst** : _Right by your side..._

 **Amethyst & Steven**: _I'm gonna be by your side no matter what!_

After they ran out of the Arcade, they caught a train and traveled to the Kindergarten.

 **Amethyst** : _In the dark of the night, in the light of the day,_

_When you're rising to shine, when you're hitting the hay_

**Steven** : _Just remember this song..._

 **Amethyst** : How it'd go? I forgot? * _laughs with Steven_ *

 **Amethyst & Steven**: _I'm gonna be by your side no matter what!_

 **Steven** : _Through whoever you've been_

 **Amethyst** : _Through whoever you've been_

 **Steven** : _Through whoever you'll be_

 **Amethyst** : _Through whoever you'll be_

 **Steven** : _Through whatever you lose_

 **Amethyst** : _Through whatever you lose_

 **Steven** : _You will always have me_

 **Amethyst** : _You will always have me_

 **Steven** : _At the end of your rope_

 **Amethyst** : _At the end of your rope_

 **Steven** : _I'll be holding you taut_

 **Amethyst** : _I'll be holding you taut_

 **Amethyst & Steven**: _I'm gonna be by your side no matter what..._

_Be right by your side, be right by your side_

_Be right by your side no matter what..._

Amethyst then finger-gunned, "Pew!"

Steven, surprised, finger-gunned at her, "Pew pew?"

Amethyst stared at her hand, slowly recollecting the handshake and they performed it. Realizing it worked, Steven brought her in for a hug, "Amethyst!"

"Whoa…." gaped the purple Gem before she began to glow and floated upwards, her form shifting into her other previous forms. As Steven watched in awe, Amethyst changed back to her current self, and landed on the ground.

Amethyst get on her feet, grabbing her forehead, "Ohhh... what happened?"

She was caught by surprise as Steven hugged her and twirled her in the air, "Amethyst, it worked! You're back!" The two of them laughed and hugged tightly.

After a few seconds, Amethyst pulled away, "H-Hey, wait, what happened to the others? What about that Gem? Ap... uh... Apeach..." She tried to remember the name.

"Apache Tears!" Steven's mood changed on a dime, going back to being scared as he grabbed her shoulders, "S-She erased Garnet and Pearl's memories with her rejuvenator, made my powers useless, and worse, _she took Spinel with her!_ "

Amethyst was being shaken and she stopped him, "Whoa whoa whoa! Steven! Calm down!"

Steven continued to hyperventilate, his eyes welling up with tears, Amethyst held onto his shoulders, trying to calm the teenager down.

"Alright buddy," She reassured, "It's okay, we're gonna find her, I promise. Where's Garnet and Pearl?"

Steven sniffled, "I-It's a long story, but I'll just say that their memories are wiped and we have to restore them. I-I think the same thing happened with Spinel, but there hasn't been any sign of her or Apache Tears..."

Amethyst nodded in understanding, "Got that. Then we should start heading back. Maybe we'd better restore Pearl and Garnet's memories first. We'd be able to get Spinel back if we all were together."

"Right."

Finding the train they took, they waited until they reached their destination to find Greg, Pearl, Garnet, and everyone else. Amethyst glanced at the stressed out Steven as he continued to think to himself, even clasping his hands together as if he was... _praying_.

* * *

Back at Little Homeworld, Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot were already talking to a few other Quartzes, Nephrites, Snowflake Obsidian, and several other Gems who befriended Spinel.

"... And I want you all to check beyond Beach City for a white ship or Spinel," Jasper ordered when they heard footsteps getting louder, seeing Steven and Amethyst.

"Hey! We got Amethyst back!" Steven announced slightly joyfully, panting a bit from running.

Amethyst winked, "Eeeeyyyy!"

Peridot gave them a thumbs-up, "Excellent! And, we are just sending off a patrol to find Spinel!"

When Steven heard this, he sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness..." Until he noticed something, "Hey, where's Garnet?"

Lapis shrugged, "She must've wandered off."

"Great..." Steven groaned, "Now we gotta find _her_ too."

"Well, she was heading off to Beach City, following Greg and Pearl. No worries. We'll handle Apache Tears. Wonder what's her deal with us-"

"And that's gonna be our problem! We don't know a _thing_ about Apache Tears!" Steven exclaimed, before his face lit up, "Except... Pearl! Maybe Pearl knows! She knows lots of things!"

* * *

"I'm afraid I can't help," said Pearl, "I'm currently in the service of my Um Greg Universe preparing for tonight's concert, showcasing a promise ensemble in the rock'n'roll genre." She rolled her tongue.

Amethyst let out a little chuckle at her antics, Steven appearing semi-defeated.

They all backed away as Greg appeared, still talking on the phone, "I know, Mayor. I know you're panicked to hear about what happened, but I'm sure the Gems have got all that handled, you know them! Sadie's concert will be a cinch! Everything's gonna be fine." He ended the call and saw the duo, "Oh Steven! You found Amethyst!"

"Who. Is. Amethyst." Amethyst joked, imitating a robotic-like state.

Greg became worried, "Oh no, she's gotten worse!"

Amethyst dropped the act, "Nah, I'm just goofin'!"

"Too soon, Amethyst!"

They then heard a crash in the storage unit, which was only Garnet laying and tangled in a pile of red & blue cables.

"Garnet, are you okay?" Greg asked.

The fusion stared at the cables, "Did you want the red cable or the blue cable?"

"It doesn't matter! They're the same!" Greg exasperated, until he turned and saw Pearl placing a guitar into her gemstone, "Pearl! What are you doing?! We need those for the show!"

" _Who_ _ **cares**_ _about the rock show?!_ " Steven angrily lashed out, "We have to find Spinel and stop Apache Tears from succeeding whatever plan she's got! And if we've got any chance to know who she is, we need Pearl back! And to do that, we need her missing pieces. She, Spinel, and Rose rebelled together, so maybe she's gotta rebel with you. Since Spinel's not here, we gotta stage something big, dramatic to jog her memory up, l-like a-"

"Like a rock show!" Amethyst wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Steven got the gist, "H-Ha... Ha! Yeah! I think Sadie's got a song that'll help!"

"You think it's gonna work?" Greg asked nervously.

Steven nodded, both anxious yet hopeful, "It's the best idea we got."

* * *

Spinel continued to stare out of the window, seeing the sky darken and glittering with stars, but another light came from one of the abandoned buildings.

"Apache?" She spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I see some lights down in one of the buildings."

Confused, Apache Tears got up from her seat and joined Spinel's side. She glanced at the neon blue and pink lights.

"Hm... appears they're having a gathering."

"Like an infestation or something?"

"Yes... An infestation. Steven Universe must be down there."

Spinel pounded her fist into her palm, "Then let's get him!"

"Hold on, Spinel. All I need to do is finish up updating the lasers on this ship, and we'll pay him a visit he'll _never_ forget..."

After Apache Tears walked back to her controller, Spinel stared at her reflection in the giant window. She didn't like her overly cute appearance and rubbed her hands over her heart-shaped buns. Moving her hands away, her buns became overly messy. Wasn't too much of a change, but she was satisfied with it.

Steven Universe was going down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm sure Apache's plan will go down smoothly, like this:
> 
> Apache Tears: You shattered the Diamonds! You contaminated the Gems! You humans are all parasites!
> 
> Steven: *facepalms*
> 
> The Crystal Gems: *facepalms*
> 
> The rest of Beach City & Little Homeworld: *facepalms*


	7. Pearl's Freedom

"Who's here for the show?!" Sadie screamed to the crowd as her bandmates, including Amethyst, straightened up their instruments, "Who's here cause it's the end of the world?!"

The whole crowd cheered and applauded, with Lars commenting, "Wait, what?"

"This first song's a special request from Steven Universe!" Sadie announced, the crowd continued to applaud and shout as the music started up.

Steven leaned to his father, "This has gotta bring Pearl's memories back. It's all about quitting a crummy service job!"

 **Sadie** : Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you for gracing me with your presence...

_Good afternoon sir! What can I do, sir?_

_Just say the word, sir. Anything for you, sir!_

_Your friends all say, sir. You don't deserve her._

_I disagree, sir. I live to serve, sir!_

**Amethyst & Sadie**: _I think about all the wasted time I spent!_

_I wanna be disobedient!_

_I shoot awake wondering where my summers went!_

_I wanna be disobedient!_

_Disobedient! Disobedient!_

**Sadie** : _I've been good, sir. So very, very good for what?!_

_And I've been giving every single thing I've got!_

_It's feeling strange, man. This whole arrangement,_

_Is gonna end with me totally deranged!_

**Amethyst & Sadie**: _When_ _I think about all the wasted time I spent!_

_I wanna be disobedient!_

_I shoot awake wondering where my summers went!_

_I wanna be disobedient!_

_Disobedient! Disobedient!_

Seeing how Pearl was still staring at Greg and not listening to anything else, Amethyst beckoned Steven to come over.

"One sec!" Steven said to Greg before rushing over to the purple Gem, "I-It's not enough! And without Spinel around, what else is there?!"

"Maybe we need to hit her where it hurts."

"What?!"

"You know, her original boss, the former love of her life, the reason she rebelled in the first place!"

Steven realized what she meant, "Rose! She's gotta remember Rose! B-But..." He looked at his dad.

"If that's what it takes..." Greg reluctantly agreed.

When Steven gave her a firm yet tense nod, Amethyst grabbed a microphone and slowly shifted into Rose. The crowd gasped in surprise, Garnet stared in awe, and Steven shut his eyes, not wanting to see the image of his biological mother...

 **Amethyst** : _I... want to be... disobedient._

_I... want to be... disobedient._

_Disobedient, disobedient, disobedient-_

The moment Pearl met Amethyst's eyes, she yelped and fell backwards. The rest of the band finished off the last note as Amethyst lowered her mic.

Pearl's eyes glistened, the memories of her, Spinel, and Rose Quartz all coming back to her... serving Pink Diamond, the war, the love she shared for Rose, the horror when she had died, but she also felt the joy of freedom, the friendship of the Crystal Gems, the comforting love from Spinel...

Instantly, she glowed white and floated into the air. The people gathered around and watched the white shape-shift and change with Pearl's past formations.

Steven almost lit up with relieving surprise, Amethyst turning back into her original self and Greg sighed in relief as Pearl came back, with her current outfit and memories.

"Pearl!" Steven cried out, giving her a hug as she landed on the ground calmly, Amethyst also joining in.

Greg let out sigh of relief, "Man, I'm glad that's over with."

Pearl looked around, "Steven? Amethyst? What happened?"

"W-Well," Steven stumbled to explain, "This Gem named Apache Tears hit us all with a weapon, so Garnet doesn't remember who she is, and Apache Tears took Spinel away!"

The pale Gem became panicked, "T-Took her away?!"

_**CRASH!** _

A loud sound shook the ground, the citizens and Gems wobbling and stumbling, confusion and fear welling up as they all looked around for the source of the crash. Buck fell off the stage, and Sour Cream's desk fell over, the teen catching his laptop in time.

"W-What the heck was that?!" yelled Amethyst.

As the people continued to voice their terror and bewilderment, Steven ran out of the warehouse, and he froze upon what he saw. When everyone else followed, they gasped in horror and screamed.

Apache Tears' ship was destroying Beach City, white lasers firing at the houses. Fire blazed in multiple spots, the legs of the ship creating large craters in the ground, crushing houses, trees, and streets in its wake. They saw more people running around, screaming for their lives, avoiding the giant legs.

"O-Oh no..." Steven whispered, tears beginning to fall, "This... THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

His horror continued to build as he watched Bismuth, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot try to fight against the ship. But from the sides of the ship, outstretched multiple, long black robotic appendages that smacked them away, sending them crashing onto the rubble.

"S-She's come back!" Amethyst shouted, Pearl and Greg standing beside her, equally horrified.

"Lion!" Steven shouted over to the big pink cat, who had hopped over to him, "Get Connie! We need all the help we can get!"

Complying, Lion roared out a portal and leapt into it. The whole crowd saw groups of people running towards them, most of them injured and covered with burnt marks or scars. Even the Gems of Little Homeworld ran behind, panic in their eyes.

"W-We need to get out of here!" Mr. Fryman yelled frantically, holding an unconscious Peedee in his arms, with Ronaldo holding his fake sword out. A crying Vidalia was holding a wounded Onion, which Sour Cream ran to her. When Barbara appeared, nearly falling over with a broken arm, Sadie ran over and comforted her mother, followed by Lars' parents embracing their son.

Nanefua nodded as more families reunited, "Right! Evacuation is needed! Citizens of-"

But before anyone could move, the ship stopped, one of the lasers pointing at the ground in front over them and shot out a particularly large blast, a large gorge creating itself and surrounding the abandoned warehouse, preventing anyone from escaping. Everyone screamed in terror until they saw something else.

A pink shape hopped out of the ship at lightning speed, and landed almost near the edge, in front of the frightened crowd of people and Gems. The Gem slowly lifted her head, and Steven recognized who it was.

"Spinel!" He wailed, running over to her with arms outstretched for a hug.

But he saw the look in his mother's eyes, full of vengeance and hatred. In fact, she looked entirely different. She was back to her original form, except her heart-shaped buns were messy. She pulled back her right arm and punched Steven right in the chest, knocking him backwards until Amethyst caught him.

Steven coughed, eyes wide with horrified bewilderment, "... S-Spinel...?"

"So... you're the Steven Universe that my friend Apache Tears was telling me about..." She growled, her voice low to make Steven's heart sink, "We finally found you. Your reign of terror is over."

"S-Spinel?!" Pearl called out, "What are you talking about?! What happened to you?!"

Steven could've sworn there was a flash of recollection in Spinel's black pie-cut eyes, but she shook it off, "Apache Tears told me that Steven Universe is the one who infected you Gems with his 'kindness' and 'love'. That all ends here!"

Steven felt his heart in his throat, "W-What... no..."

"What the heck do you mean?!" Amethyst shouted, "Steven's never hurt anyone!"

" _ **LIAR!**_ " Spinel snapped, causing Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, and the crowd to gasp. Garnet looked on, not realizing what was going on.

However, another shape leapt from the ship and landed next to Spinel. Turning to face her companion, Spinel actually grinned as Apache Tears lifted her head up, her own smirk stretched wide to her right cheek.

She giggled slightly, "Hello again, dear Steven Universe. Like what you see?" She gestured to Spinel.

Steven got up, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing!" Apache Tears' eyes nearly widened with madness, "I simply wiped her form from any of your disgusting disease you spread on her. I saved her from you, you parasitic creature!"

At once, the crowd realized what was going on and they all protested against Apache Tears and what she had done to one of their beloved heroines. A nervous Garnet stood close to Pearl, Amethyst, and Greg as they simply stared with angered shock. Steven was petrified, tears falling without him noticing.

Apache Tears's smirk warped into a scowl and she lashed out, " _SHUT IT!_ " When the crowd fell silent, she continued, "You humans are nothing but disgusting monsters that have done us Gems wrong! These poor Gems have fallen under their control. But we won't let that continue any longer!"

Everything was silent for a minute, but Steven took a step forward, furious with the black and white Gem and his gem gave off faint lights.

Apache Tears wasn't fazed by his blazing anger, "Oh? What's this? You want to stop me and Spinel from rescuing these innocent Gems from your wrath?" She giggled, then laughed, "How stupid could you possibly get?!"

Then she wrapped an arm around Spinel's shoulder, "If that's how it's going to be... Spinel?"

Spinel glanced at her, "Hm?"

Apache Tears stretched her arm out to gesture to the teen, "... You have the honors..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES. I actually let the "Amethyst taking Rose's form" actually work. It just made no sense that it didn't work in MY opinion. So, you know what? I am not sorry for making this change. 
> 
> I did like independent together, but Steg is just...
> 
> Also-
> 
> THAT'S A LOTTA DAMAGE.


	8. Spinel's Love

Without giving anyone time to react, Spinel punched Steven to the side, rolling him over to the edge of the gorge. He yelped in fear and clutched onto the edge, struggling to find someplace to place his foot on. Pearl and Amethyst tried to help, but Spinel rushed over to stomp on Steven's fingers. The teen cringed from the pain, not wanting to let go.

"Let him fall," Apache Tears commanded her 'friend'.

Spinel compiled without hesitation and Steven screamed as he tumbled down the wall of the gorge, and she followed suit. Greg called out for his son, Pearl and Amethyst tried to run over, but Apache Tears stopped them.

"Don't get hasty," She told them, "This fowl creature won't control you anymore." She pulled out a random whistle and blew into it.

That called over to her ship. It stepped closer until it was over the gorge, blocking their way and ready to blast them. Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, and Garnet stood back as the crowd cowered.

Apache Tears sighed, "Don't make me hurt any of you. I'm only trying to save you. Be thankful for what I'm doing." One of the appendages picked Apache Tears up and placed her inside of the ship.

"We have to get everyone to safety, now," said Pearl, gripping her spear and looking out to the frightened people and Gems.

Amethyst stared at her, worried, "What about Steven?!"

"... He'll help Spinel. I know he can."

* * *

At the bottom of the gorge, groaning in pain, Steven slowly opened his eyes, his vision clearing to see he had landed, the sky still the same dark, stormy gray. Strangely enough, he only saw lightning crash within the clouds, yet no rain came.

The smell of smoke and fire was so intense, he actually coughed from it despite the smoke rising into the sky far above him. He couldn't tell if it was still night or morning. All he knew was the fact that his home was being destroyed, judging by the sounds of destruction and screaming.

Steven slowly got up to his feet, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain from his fall. A groan came through his throat as he leaned against a rocky wall on his side, panting with his eyes closed. Soon, the misery he felt became stronger than the pain in his body, and he choked on his quiet sobs.

_Why...? Why did all of this happen? Today was supposed to be our happily ever after, but now, the world's going to die... and this... Apache Tears lied to my mother so she could hate me... Everyone says they believe in me, but... I'm so... useless..._

"Hey."

Steven jolted awake, shaking away any other thoughts as he met his mother's gaze. Her eyes were still carrying that rage, and he shivered. She usually had that look when she was protecting him. But now, she was protecting her manipulator.

"We aren't finished yet, _**Steven Universe…**_ " She snarled at him.

Steven felt his breath quicken, shaking his head, "N-No... No please, Spinel no..."

A fist shot towards his face, sending him back onto the ground and he landed with a thump. Steven let out a few more gasps through his sobs as he tried to lift himself up when Spinel walked over to him.

"S-Spinel!" Steven cried, his body trembling, "Stop! I-I don't want to fight you!"

Spinel scowled, "You're just saying that to trick me! But think again, I'm _not_ that stupid!"

The teen tried his best to protect himself without his bubble and shield, but Spinel's strength was undeniably fast and strong, and he was losing breath as the pink Gem punched him right in the stomach, and from his throat came a wheezing scream.

The deactivated rejuvenator fell out of Steven's pocket, rolling away from his reach. A white hand picked it up, and Apache Tears grinned, watching her 'best friend' fight for her.

"Isn't this just perfect?" She smirked, "This filthy parasite has lost his touch without any of his Gems to defend him. Spinel, finish him off."

 _No..._ He thought miserably as he waited for the final blow, _This can't be happening! I've lost Spinel! I can't communicate with her... Unless...!_

Steven remembered something. A power that didn't require his gem's energy. Shutting his eyes, Steven studied his power as best as he could _until he felt light and the sounds faded._

_Floating in the Bonding Void, Steven opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that it still worked. He looked around the empty black void until he laid his eyes on a cloudy, white bubble, a figure banging her fists on the surface. It was Spinel, in her current form, crying out._

_He could barely make out what Spinel was saying, but he swam towards the bubble. He banged on the surface, catching Spinel's attention. She screamed out his name and desperately slammed her fists to get to him._

_Wordlessly, Steven grabbed onto the bubble, working on his remaining energy as he squeezed the side of the bubble. Suddenly, the bubble began to feel the pressure and was crushing under his hands. Spinel stopped crying and kept still as Steven kept squeezing, tighter and tighter until..._

_**POP!** _

That noise was _so_ loud, it broke Steven out of his focus and found himself on the ground again, panting for breath, bags under his eyes. Did it work? Did he free Spinel?

Opening an eye, he saw Spinel staggering back, clutching her head, tearing at her messy heart-shaped buns. Until she stopped and looked at him.

"... Well?!" Apache Tears lashed at Spinel, "What are you waiting for?! Kill him while you've got the chance!"

"I... I-I can't do it."

Everything seemed to freeze around the three, the only sounds heard were the explosions, cars honking, and people screaming. Steven felt hope flare in his chest. Apache Tears remained stunned, her eyes boring into Spinel's...

... Until her expression distorted into a furious scowl. Apache Tears walked over to her and shoved Spinel away, knocking her a few feet away and onto the ground.

" ** _WEAKLING!_** " She roared at the frightened pink Gem before turning to Steven, "Fine. I'll do it myself..." As quick as lightning, Apache Tears pinned Steven down, holding her rejuvenator down upon his throat, slowly lowering it. The teen struggled and wheezed, his face turning slightly blue as the monochrome Gem applied pressure, grinning like a lunatic.

Groaning, Spinel lifted herself up, staring back at the boy.

"Spinel! SPINEL!" Steven screamed desperately, losing air, "HELP! PLEASE! _MOOOM!_ "

Spinel's eyes widened "... Mom?"

Steven gagged under Apache Tears' strength, until the black and white Gem was punched away by an enlarged fist, sending her a few feet away. Apache Tears got up and glowered, only to flinch in terror.

Even in her cute, rebooted form, the rage in Spinel's eyes was enough to strike fear into the core of Apache Tears' gem.

" _... How..._ _ **DARE**_ _you make me attack my own son...?_ " She snarled.

Steven gasped, eyes flashing with relieved joy, "Spinel!"

Engulfed with rage, Spinel charged towards Apache Tears. She couldn't grab her rejuvenator in time as Spinel knocked into her, pinning her to the gorge's wall.

" _ **FRIENDS DON'T LIE!**_ " Spinel was then enveloped in a white glow. She grabbed Apache Tears by the leg and tossed her into another wall. The Gem coughed and landed, but was cut off as Spinel's arm stretched, grabbed her by her collar below her gem.

" _ **FRIENDS DON'T HURT EACH-OTHER!**_ " Standing in the middle, Spinel slammed the black and white Gem from left to right repeatedly, her form slowly changing into her recent form. She then turned her legs into springs and leapt up, dragging Apache Tears with her.

" _ **NOR DO THEY MAKE THEM HURT THE ONES THEY LOVE!**_ " The still-glowing Spinel let go until Apache Tears was slowly falling. She held her wrist, inflated it her hand, and locked it onto its target, sending Apache Tears down to the ground, away from Steven.

When the fist pulled away from her, Apache Tears laid there on the ground, covered in injuries and panting, until a foot pressed itself onto her chest. The light cleared away from Spinel's form, reforming to her current self.

Leaning close, Spinel whispered quietly, her tone oozing with hatred, " **You are** _ **NOT**_ **my friend...** "

Apache Tears could only look on in horror as Spinel ripped the gemstone from her throat. After poofing the Gem, Spinel let out a sigh and threw the gemstone away from her in disgust, nearly exhausted from the fight. When she finally cooled down, Spinel turned to Steven, who was still trying to get up.

" _Steven!_ " She wailed, rushing over to him. Seeing her spread-out arms, Steven's felt a wide smile form on his face and wrapped his arms around his mother, the two of them laughing and crying out of relief.

"You're back!" Steven spoke through his tears and laughter, "I got you back!"

Spinel laughed softly, hugging him tighter and snuggling into his hair, "Oh, my baby... my sweet baby..." Pulling away, Spinel planted a few kisses on his forehead and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

Steven sniffled, "Oh Mom... I thought I lost you..."

"You never will," Spinel stroked his cheek lovingly, "Even if she reset me a thousand times, she could never take away my love..."

"SPINEEEEL!" Pearl cried, running down the slope of the gorge and happy tears flying from her eyes.

Spinel immediately stood up, "Pearl!" She thrilled, embracing Pearl tightly. They shared a few loving kisses. Amethyst laughed and hugged Spinel tightly, who returned it.

"What's happening?" Garnet gently asked to no one, still happy for the people around her as they laughed in their reunion.

... Unfortunately, the moment did not last long as soon as the black, white-speckled gemstone floated upwards, the Gem reformed herself and landed on her feet. The Crystal Gems immediately turned their attention back to their enemy.

The light faded from Apache Tears and she looked up, eyes filled with rage, " _YOU ALL THINK YOU'VE DEFEATED ME YET?! WELL, THINK AGAIN!_ _ **THE SHOW'S ONLY JUST BEGUN!**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Steven! Calling Spinel 'Mom' actually brought her memories back! Only if you called her that EARLIER.


	9. Garnet's Truth

Grabbing her rejuvenator, Apache Tears dashed towards them, ready to swing. But Pearl, Spinel, and Amethyst were able to jump away from one side as Steven shoved Garnet away from the other side.

"Oh ho ho ho~" Apache Tears chuckled, "It seems you Gems have learned your lessons from last time. That's just fine. That means you can't touch me, unless you _want_ to get sent back again!" She raised her rejuvenator, pointing it straight towards the three.

Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons and Spinel expanded her fists a little. Steven and Garnet stood back, unable to fight in their conditions.

"Alright then," Apache Tears did a fighting position, "If you three are _that_ desperate to protect your leader, come at me!"

Pearl then gently took Spinel's hand and offered a dance. Spinel was confused for a second before she realized what they were doing and allowing Pearl to spin and dip her down, fusing into Peach Moonstone, the tip of her spear forming a crescent moon.

" **We won't let you win,** " The peach-colored fusion proclaimed before her lower arms summoned and grabbed another spear from the gem on her chest, " **Not without love on our side.** "

Steven and Garnet could only watch as Apache Tears fought against Amethyst and Peach Moonstone. The fusion and purple Gem were trying their best to stay away from the rejuvenator's tip as possible, leaving them unable to land a proper attack.

The black and white Gem, seeing her advantage growing, cackled, "That's all you've got?! Even for a fusion and a Quartz soldier, you are both _WEAK!_ "

As she leapt and held the spear up, Peach Moonstone panicked and unfused back all too quickly into Spinel and Pearl before they could get hit in the middle. The enemy laughed again, stepping backwards as Amethyst ran over to them to see if they were okay.

Apache Tears felt victory swell within her, "See? With this thing, I'm invincible! But I guess it's time now to shatter you to end your pain once and for-"

"Wha-What's going on?" Garnet asked, slightly scared, "Why are we fighting? Aren't we all friends?"

Apache Tears paused, realized how close she stood to the 'weaklings'. Getting another and better idea, she grabbed Steven by the arm and tossed him away, then stood behind Garnet, pointing the rejuvenator straight at them.

"S-STOP!" Steven screamed.

"Let her go!" Spinel, Pearl, and Amethyst all angrily added.

"And let you infect this fusion? **Never**." Apache Tears threatened, "They're no friends of yours, 'Garnet'. They think you're stupid, weird, and worthless... but _I_ don't."

"Stop telling her lies!" Spinel shouted, joining behind Steven along with Pearl and Amethyst.

The monochrome Gem wasn't fazed, and only grinned, "Tell you what, Universe. I'll let you keep those three Gems in your tyranny, and _I'll_ take this innocent fusion with me, how does that sound?"

"Never!" Steven shook his head, eyes welling up with tears, "She's a part of my family!"

" _Family?_ HA! That's a silly word!" Apache Tears breathed back her laugh, "You humans and your tosh language! But all the things I'll tell this Gem..." She cooed, running her free hand under Garnet's chin, "Soon she'll know everything."

"No! _**You**_ don't know anything!" Steven cried out furiously.

"How so?!"

" _BECAUSE IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!_ "

The fusion's eyes widened, "The truth...?"

In an instant, Garnet broke free from Apache Tears' grasp, the black and white Gem falling to the ground, dropping her weapon.

"I've known hardships and confusion, but love can live through it all, if you face the truth together!" Garnet spoke, becoming covered in a white glow.

Steven gasped, "Her final piece!"

Apache Tears, now fearful, tried to run away from this, but found she was still trapped in the crevice with the Gems and she pressed her back against the wall like the coward she was.

 **Garnet** : _Oh, when a difficult day goes by,_

_Keeping it together is hard, but that's why_

_You've got to try_

_You've got to try..._

With that, Garnet came back to her current form, summoning her spiked visors. Steven, Spinel, Pearl, and Amethyst all stared with joyous awe.

 **Garnet** : _And when there's a thundering storm outside,_

_Underneath the covers you huddle and hide_

_Open your eyes_

_Open your eyes..._

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love..._

_It's the true, it's the true,_

_It's the true kinda love..._

Turning to her fellow Gems, the family of five all embraced, reunited as themselves at last.

 **Garnet** : _Stuck in the middle of fear and shame,_

_Everybody's looking for someone to blame_

_Like it's a game_

_Like it's a game..._

_And now I am better than "win-or-lose"_

_There's a new direction that I like to choose_

_It's called the truth_

_It's called the truth..._

Then they looked back over to the black and white Gem, knowing what to do. Apache Tears could do nothing when Garnet, Amethyst, Spinel, and Pearl all charged towards her to fight. She was immediately overwhelmed by the four Gems as they threw her, punched her, and kicked her.

 **Garnet** : _It's the true, it's the true_

_It's the true kinda love..._

_It's the true, it's the true_

_It's the true kinda love..._

When Apache Tears tried to get up, she witnessed Steven picking up the rejuvenator, and broke it over his knee, destroying it for good and he and the other Gems glared down at her.

As the music ended, Apache Tears realized she stood no chance against the Gems with no weapon and no power. But she remembered something.

She giggled darkly, "T-That... That was pretty good... but you're all forgetting _one_ thing." From behind her back, she pulled out her whistle and blew into it loudly. Steven and the Crystal Gems flinched from the high-pitched noise, but they felt dread as they heard loud stomping behind them, the ground shaking.

The white, disc-shaped ship came over the side of the gorge, a long appendage zoomed towards Apache Tears, coiling around her and bringing her back into the ship. The group all stood, the ship towering them with its spider-like limbs, more appendages appeared from the ship.

"BEHOLD, CRYSTAL GEMS!" Her voice came from a speaker as they looked up and grimaced, "YOU'VE ONLY SEEN A FRACTION OF MY ABILITY, BUT THIS LOVELY SHIP OF MINE SHALL BE YOUR REAL END! _**BE PREPARED TO MEET YOUR DOOM!**_ "


	10. Steven's Family

Gasping, Spinel grabbed Steven close to her as Garnet shouted, "Spinel! Get Steven somewhere safe, now!"

"On it!" Spinel coiled her arms around Steven and leapt up to the top of the gorge with her spring-legs. One of the ship's appendages tried to reach for them, but Spinel ran straight into the abandoned warehouse, holding Steven to her side, and just narrowly escaped the appendage's grasp.

Both Steven and Spinel could hear the sounds of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fighting the giant robot, screaming or grunting as they struggled to break through the ship.

"HA! Try all you like! I'm lucky I spent years on this beautiful ship!" Apache Tears mocked through the speakers, "So not even your attack could leave a dent on my masterpiece!"

Steven then coughed, Spinel noticing and cradling him close to her chest, "H-Honey?"

"M-Mom... I don't feel so well..."

And Spinel could see that very well. His voice was slightly hoarse, his breathing ragged, bags were under his eyes, sweat poured down his face, and his gemstone gave off a dim glow.

Spinel nuzzled him, "I-I know.. but it's okay... it's okay... I'm here."

"B-But... what if I don't make it? What if I never find my piece while you all did? I was able to save you all, but I can't even save myself..." Steven choked on his sobs, but then he gasped, "W-Wait! All of this happened when I released that message! I-It's all my fault! I never should've sent that message! How could I have been so stupid?!"

"Steven..." Spinel's eyes glistened, "We couldn't have known about Apache, it's not your-"

However, Steven looked up and yelped as two appendages zipped down towards them, grabbing them tightly and separating them. They squirmed and struggled to break free, but it was fruitless as the appendages moved them towards the ship. They gasped as they also saw that Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet had also been trapped by the appendages.

Apache Tears made the ship bring her captured prey closer, "Now I've got you all..."

"DON'T FORGET US!"

Flinching from the four new voices, the black and white Gem peered down to see Peridot floating on a trash can lid, with Bismuth holding onto the handle, along with Lapis carrying Jasper by the arm. They all glowered in determination as they zoomed towards the ship.

But Apache Tears smirked, bringing four more appendages to grab each Gem tightly. They yelled out in protest and tried to escape.

"Blimey!" She gasped in fake surprise, "You infected Gems don't know when to quit! But don't worry! I'll just find another rejuvenator and bring all that contamination back to zero!" She laughed manically, the ship shifting from side to side, shaking Steven and the Gems.

Gritting his teeth and tears freely spilling, Steven finally screamed in rage and fear, "I DON'T GET IT!"

The Crystal Gems stopped in their struggling and stared at Steven, scared and worried from his voice. Apache Tears also made her ship pause, confused and annoyed.

"Everyone's found their piece, but what about me?! Aren't I reliving the most horrible things happening to me?!" Steven sobbed, "A Gem I don't know is trying to kill me and my family! I'm struggling with my powers! My home is destroyed! The world is being threatened! Is it because Pink Diamond had nothing to do with this?! What did I do to deserve this?! _Why is this the story of my life?!_ "

As he broke down into tears, the rest of the Gems were still staring at him, horrified and uneasy. Spinel was especially miserable, seeing her son slowly giving up.

Apache Tears stared at the boy through the window, "Oh... my... stars..." Then she smiled, "That is the best thing I've heard in all millennia."

She cackled, making the appendage get close to the window so the monochrome Gem could stare right into Steven's eyes with a crazed look, speaking quietly and venomously, "You know, I was planning on killing you… but this? This is just magnificent. Now you're the one to feel scared, helpless, and become completely _nothing_."

She pointed to the Crystal Gems, "And these Gems, they were completely perfect until _**you**_ came along. You _ruined_ them, Steven Universe, you made them stupid and weak. It's all your fault. **You... Are... _Scum..._** "

Steven whimpered, lowering his head...

"That's not true!"

The teen and the Gem looked up at the one who shouted; Spinel.

"Steven, you never made us stupid or weak," She continued, "You've helped us become more than what we were before. I was nothing but a Diamond's playmate at first, but after going to Earth and meeting you... I can't ever thank you enough for changing my life."

Pearl nodded, "You are not scum, Steven. You're the best thing to have happened to us. All of us."

"I didn't need to see the future to see how amazing you've become," said Garnet, her visors glinting.

"Yeah!" Amethyst cheered, "We would never ask for any other Steven better than you!"

Lapis joined in, "If it weren't for you, I would've been trapped in the mirror. But you helped me, and here I am."

"And I would've stayed on Homeworld, siding with Yellow Diamond!" Peridot yelled happily, "Now because of you, I'm free to do what I want!"

"I could've been trapped in that bubble and your Lion's mane, forgotten," Bismuth told him, shrugging, "Look at me now."

Jasper was able to find the right words, "Spinel was the one who helped me. That doesn't mean that you also didn't show me there was honor in fighting for this planet, and I'll always be grateful for that."

With these words, Steven's tears became those of joy and light danced in his brown eyes, "M-My... My family..." He gasped, as under the appendage, pink light shone through and reflected off his body, "T-That's it! My final piece! My family made me the person who I am today! I understand now!"

Apache Tears grit her teeth, unimpressed, "Ugh, pathetic. You really plastered them with your sickly-"

Her expression changed to dreaded fear as Steven was enveloped in the pink glow, forming a bubble and unleashed a shockwave, blasting the appendage as he cried out in joyous triumph, causing the main window of Apache Tear's ship to almost shatter. The Gems all gasped in amazement.

Standing on his hovering shield as his strength returned to him, Steven turned to his family and fired several more shields at the appendages. They sliced right through the arms, freeing the Gems. As they fell, a pink aura surrounded them, realizing this was Steven's powers and they floated up to him.

Apache Tears was too frightened to speak, frozen and gripping her controls.

"All of you..." Steven spoke, his tears flying, "I love you all..."

Spinel, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, and Jasper reciprocated with smiles of their own, tears falling down their faces as well.

But after a moment, Steven turned to face their enemy, frowning angrily, "Look at us now, Apache. You can take us away from each-other, you can remove our memories and powers, but you can never take away what's precious to us; love."

Before Apache Tears could do anything, the Gems all brought out their weapons and began to strike at the ship. Their foe still maintained her calmness and focused on blocking them from breaking in through the window. The Gems all tried to focus on one spot to attack to break through, but like before, not a dent was left.

Suddenly, when Spinel and Steven stood on the top of gorge, came Connie riding on Lion from a pink portal. When Lion slid down on the ground, the sword-fighter jumped off of him, landing next to the pink Gem and the hybrid.

"I'm here!" Connie proclaimed, holding up her sword, "Where's the..." Her voice faded when she stared at the ship being attacked by the Crystal Gems.

"Connie!" Steven grasped her shoulders, "You couldn't have any better timing! That Gem, Apache Tears, had nearly destroyed Beach City, injured everybody, and now she's set out to kill us!"

The girl, horrified to hear what he just said, nodded, "Got it! What do you want me to do?"

Steven anxiously looked up at the ship, finding it distancing itself from the gorge, "W-Well, I think the Gems are keeping Apache distracted while Spinel and I look for a way in. Go find any more survivors in town! We'll keep the ship away from it as best as we can!"

"Alright!" Connie nodded in understanding, hugging Steven tightly just as Lion padded up to them. Connie hitched a ride on the big cat and he roared, creating a portal and leaping into it. In the distance, Steven and Spinel could see them over the fire as they searched for anyone that was forgotten.

"There's got to be a way in," said Spinel, her pink eyes searching the areas of the ship.

"TAKE THIS, YOU DIRTY OLD CLOD!" Peridot screeched before she fired her repaired electrical lasers at the area to her left side under the ship. This made the ship tip over to its right side, exposing the underside of it. Spinel and Steven all stared closely until they saw a hatch under the direct middle of the ship, opened just a crack.

"Steven, we found it!" Spinel whispered, "Quick, let's not waste time." She grabbed onto Steven and launched herself towards the nearly open hatch. They both clung onto the edge of the hatch as the ship stood right back up. Fortunately, the black and white Gem didn't notice.

"Oh..." Apache Tears groaned, keeping herself still and gripping her controls, "You're all pretty good, but that parasite really messed you up, didn't he?"

The Gems, either having someone carrying them or found a high place to stand on, panted from exhaustion, having no idea how to destroy the ship. They all still continued to glare at the foe who manipulated their own teammate against them.

"W-We... We're not going to let you destroy the planet Rose Quartz wanted to protect..." said Pearl, almost out of breath.

"Nor are we gonna let you harm Spinel the way you did ever again," Amethyst adding, tightening her grip on her whip.

Garnet stepped up, finishing with, "You'll never understand how hard everything will be for you when you find out everything you did was wrong!"

Apache Tears stared, and then laughed. It was more chilling than empty. " _Wrong?_ " She stopped laughing, her gray eyes blazing with fury, "I'm just trying to save your pathetic gemstones from this evil creature and _this_ is the thanks I get?"

"Absolutely."

She froze. The other Crystal Gems noticed the two figures behind her and they smirked. Apache Tears slowly turned around, and she very likely wished she didn't.

"Looks like your ship isn't perfect after all," snarled Spinel.

Steven stepped towards their enemy, "It's over, Apache. Give up right now..."

Apache Tears leaned back against her controls. Her eyes glanced over to another panel and without thinking properly, she made a dash to the panel, but a fist collided against her head, knocking her to the wall and she slumped down in pain.

"Don't you dare try anything..." Spinel spoke, her voice low.

The black and white Gem began muttering something so incomprehensible, they didn't understand what she was saying until Apache Tears got up and pressed down on a tile. The room went red and the alarm went off.

"I'm not finished yet..." Apache Tears growled, "I'll save Gemkind once and for all, even if it means killing you and your precious ' _family_ ', Steven Universe!"

"NEVER!" Steven yelled, summoning his shield and firing it at her.

Apache Tears' eyes widened, "W-Wait, don't-!"

Out of sheer terror, Apache Tears jumped away from getting it, however, that also made her collide with her controls, her hand landing on a particular button and a voice came up.

_"Ship will initiate self-destruction in 10 seconds... 10... 9... 8..."_

Apache Tears shrieked, high-pitched in terror as Steven and Spinel's eyes widened in disbelief. In that instant, Spinel grabbed her son and dashed into the broken window, putting her body first as they both fell out. Steven activated his powers to bubble himself, Spinel, and the other Crystal Gems just in time, shutting their eyes. 

The last thing Apache Tears could see was blinding light until she shut her eyes to block it out. But it was too late as the ship she worked her whole existence on exploded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, say it with me now:
> 
> Apache Tears deserved it!


	11. Mercy For a Ruffian

The clouds from the explosion cleared, the sky returning to a beautiful blue. From the shelters, Nanefua and her granddaughters Kiki and Jenny stepped out first, then Lars, Sadie, Buck, Bill, Sour Cream, Yellowtail, Vidalia, Onion, Mr. Fryman, Ronaldo, Peedee, and the rest of the Beach City townies appeared, relived the threat was over, along with the Gems, healed or normal, came out as well.

During the ship's explosion, the smoke revealed Steven and the Gems safe in the bubble and it floated gently down to the ground. He dissipated it when he knew it was safe and they all looked around.

"Steven! Guys!"

They all heard the two voices of Connie and Greg call out and riding on Lion's back, heading towards them. The heroes got up and ran towards them, Steven giving Connie a hug and a affectionate kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"S-Steven!" The girl laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Steven happily apologized, "I was just so worried about you!"

Greg also embraced his son as well, "Steven! You're okay!"

"Dad!" Steven hugged his father back.

Lion padded over to them, giving Steven a lick on the cheek. The Gems laughed as they all celebrated their victory. Jasper and Amethyst headbutted, Peridot and Lapis gave each-other high-fives, and Garnet and Bismuth simply nodded.

Spinel, after kissing Pearl for a moment, ran over to Steven, hugging him tightly, which he reciprocated.

"Oh Steven," Spinel said, pulling away and her hands on his cheeks, "I'm so proud of you."

Steven's face brimmed with a smile, "Mom..." He hugged her once more, with Greg and Connie joining the mix. Around them from over the edges of the crater, the Beach City citizens and Little Homeworld Gems gathered and cheered for them.

Everything seemed fine... until they saw a white hand burst out from the rubble.

Apache Tears finally got up, scratches and bruises covered her body, her shiny black hair completely unkempt, and a few pieces of her outfit were torn.

"Hah... Y-You think..." She rasped out, but cowered.

Steven, Greg, Connie, Lion, the Crystal Gems, and even the Beach City citizens and other Gems stared down at her, either looking disapproving, repulsed or downright angry, some crossing their arms or shaking their heads.

The black and white Gem knew she was surrounded, with nothing to defend herself, "N-No..." She tried to back herself up, "W-Wait, please. I-I'm sorry..."

Steven finally let out a breath and stepped towards the shivering black and white Gem. "NO! Get away from me! I give up! I surrender! Just don't shatter me! PLEASE!"

"We're not going to."

Apache Tears looked at him, baffled with tears streaming down her face, "... W-What?" Staring into his eyes, she could clearly see that he was indeed unhappy, but there was a slight glimmer of mercy in them.

"We don't shatter people. It's not what we do," Steven said, "But after what you've done? Destroying our city, rejuvenating the Gems, and manipulating my mother?" He leaned in closer, his voice as cold as ice, "I'm afraid we never want to see you ever again. Be thankful we're giving you some mercy, Apache Tears. Leave, before we make you."

Apache Tears whimpered in fear, looking down at her hands, "B-But where will I go? My planet's dead, my ship's destroyed. What do I do...?"

Before anyone could answer, a giant shadow loomed over them, sending everyone into shock and Apache Tears gasped to see the massive Diamond Ship as it came close and planted its hands on the cliff of the lighthouse.

"Knock knock, Steven!"

"It's us!"

"The Diamonds? Are we interrupting something?"

The monochrome Gem ducked behind a pile of rubble as Steven called out, "Uh, yeah!"

From a white bubble, the Diamonds landed on the ground, revealing it to be White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond.

"Oh stars..." Spinel groaned quietly in annoyance.

"Yellow, Blue, White?" Steven was confused, "What are y'all doing here?"

Yellow Diamond began, "Well, Steven, we were all talking and-" Then she smelled something, "Do I smell smoke?"

Steven sighed, "Yeah, our home just got destroyed."

Blue Diamond had a look of sympathy, "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that."

White Diamond looked out to see the nearly demolished city and frowned, "Has your home always been this... _destroyed?_ "

"No..." Spinel grumbled, stretching her arm to grab the Gem from behind the rock, "It's because of _her_."

She released Apache Tears in front of the Diamonds, who upon seeing them, gasped in shock as she cowered away from them.

"O-Oh..." Apache Tears gave a weak, anxious laugh, "T-The Diamonds weren't shattered after all... Heh heh heh..."

"Hm?" White Diamond stared at the unique Gem, "Who is that? State your name, little one."

"I-I... I am Apache Tears, m-my Diamond...s?"

Yellow Diamond's eyes widened, "Apache Tears? Where have I heard that name before... Oh! I remember now! You were one of my failed experiments!"

Like dog ears, the white bow tying the black and white Gem's hair lowered as Apache Tears shivered, "F-Failed experiments?"

"What are you talking about?" Steven asked.

"You see," Yellow Diamond said, "Thousands of years ago, I had created some new Gems for my armies. While most of them succeeded, there were a few that turned out to be failures. No powers back then meant no use to me, so I tossed them out into space. Looks like one of them managed to land a planet far away..."

"You poor thing..." Blue Diamond cooed at the Gem.

Apache Tears lowered her head, "Don't call me that. It was me who destroyed their home. Go ahead, my Diamonds. Shatter me. It's probably what they really want."

Steven stared at her and sighed.

White Diamond blinked, but smiled, "Why don't you come with us instead?"

The black and white Gem's head shot up, "W-What?!"

"Come live with us, Apache Tears," White Diamond spoke happily, "You don't need to live on this disgusting planet, so come with us in Homeworld."

"I'm sure we'll find another reason for you," Yellow Diamond added.

"And we'll let you explain yourself when you're ready," Blue Diamond finished.

Apache Tears was shocked to hear this, but turned to face Steven and the rest of the Gems, who were still glaring at her. Especially Steven and Spinel.

"I…" Apache Tears thought about the choice, but sighed, thinking she would have no choice either way, "A-Alright then, I'll come to Homeworld with you."

White Diamond grinned and lowered her hand to let the black and white Gem hop onto her palm and she lifted her up, "Don't you worry, little one, I'm sure we'll find a good purpose for you." The tip of her fingernail poked the white diamond symbol on the Gem's collar.

"Thank you…" Apache Tears smiled, her dull gray eyes shimmering, "I'm sure it'll be one I'll enjoy!" Then she frowned, "But… even after all I've done? Shouldn't I be seen as a disgrace?"

"Goodness, no!" The white monarch agreed, "We would never judge anyone simply based on their past actions! Cause that is _wrong!_ "

Everyone else down below narrowed their eyes, definitely _**not**_ impressed by her patronizing statement, considering the situation.

"Can you all just leave already?" Steven grumbled before adding, "Also uh, make sure Apache Tears is _banned_ from Earth."

Apache Tears lowered her head in shame when White Diamond lifted her chin with her fingernail tip, "Of course, Steven. We'll keep an eye on this precious little Gem until you're ready to visit us."

"Bye for now!" Blue Diamond waved.

"See ya!" Yellow Diamond added before the white bubble enveloped them. The bubble floated back into the Diamond Ship, which gave everyone the peace sign before it whisked away into the sky and away from sight.

Steven sighed heavily, smiling over to Connie, "Glad that's over with." He looked over to the Gems and townies, "Let's fix up Beach City, shall we?"

Beside him, Spinel scowled, "'Precious little Gem'... yeah _**right...**_ "

"Let's forget about her," said Pearl, "All we can worry about right now is Beach City."

Spinel looked up at her lover, and smiled warmly, "... Right."

* * *

The next few months had been spent on rebuilding Beach City. Thankfully, no one was killed, but many were injured, so they got all the help they needed while the Gems fixed the town right up for them, along with Steven, his mother, and the Crystal Gems.

One night, after everyone had healed and the city had been fixed, Greg set up a big party for a lot of the people and Gems who helped with the reconstruction. Sadie was singing another song (this time requested by Spinel), with everyone else cheering loudly for her.

 **Sadie** : _When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,_

_Then it's time for you to shine!_

_Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are_

_Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,_

_'Cause it's time for you to shine!_

_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

_Brighter than a shooting star,_

_Shine no matter where you are, tonight!_

The people and Gems cheered and clapped loudly for her as she continued her song. It was only after a few more affectionate kisses from Pearl that Spinel noticed someone wasn't with them. Behind them, she noticed Steven strumming his ukulele near the oceans waves. She sighed gently.

"Hey Pearl, don't mind if I talk Steven for a while?"

The pale Gem shook her head, "Only if you give me one more kiss, dear."

Spinel giggled at her lover's cheeky side before kissing her on the lips. She separated herself from her partner and left to check on her son. He plucked at his strings, finding the right tune when he heard footsteps.

"Hey Mom."

Spinel sat down with him, "Hey Steven."

Steven laughed a bit nervously, "Really weird day, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad it's over, wouldn't you say?" Spinel joked.

"Yep..." The hybrid continued to strum the strings on his ukulele, "I was... really scared today. I... I thought she was going to kill me."

Spinel glanced down, "Well, I think you-know-who would've lost any either way."

"I know but... I really thought I lost you..."

"Oh honey..." The pink Gem wrapped her arms around herself, coiling them, "You would never lose me. Ever."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Spinel whispered, letting her son snuggle into her. They looked up at the bright full moon, a few shooting stars flying across the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done with the movie! Whoo! What a fun ride!
> 
> Although technically, I made it a little more violent and dark than the Canon Movie, but hey, that's just me and my writing. Also, this isn't redeeming Apache Tears, it's the Diamonds taking her in. Wonder what Homeworld would think of her there...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, and if you didn't, that's cool ^^ And yep, I used an Owl City song, but hey, the Crystal Gems' symbol IS a star so...
> 
> Now, get ready for Steven Universe Future soon... Things are gonna get bumpy for Steven and Spinel...


End file.
